


Rusty Lilacs

by wrenchpops



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenchpops/pseuds/wrenchpops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are seven things that Munakata sees in Mikoto that deter him from all prospects he considered illogical for falling for someone as unlikable as the Red King should’ve been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> Also crossposted from tumblr.

****

Suoh Mikoto is a harder man to read, for he speaks less and does more. Harder, because he can hide less expressions than Munakata does, which is ironical to the sentence itself.

Harder, because Mikoto’s pride itself is HOMRA, to which Munakata doesn’t even know what he’s up to unless he takes action in the form of destruction, may or may not involving civilians in the background.

Mikoto doesn’t regret killing the Silver King in exchange for the finality of his own life, his Sword of Damocles falling down on his end, only for Munakata to end it himself by impaling the man on his blade.

His pride had been something unique, and Mikoto didn’t give it up until the end.

 

 

****

Monetary needs were already done with Izumo, because Mikoto is jobless and he mourns for it when he accidentally wears Munakata’s glasses on one occasion. Mikoto was only greedy for his power, not unleashing it for useless things, unless deemed necessary.

 

 

  
**_  
_ **

Munakata doesn’t even want to count how many times he’s topped and bottomed throughout the entirety of his sexual encounters with Suoh, with a number of bottles of lube wasted as well as the condoms ending in the wastebasket after a heated session.

Suoh bottoms just because he’s lazy, and tops because of the animal instinct kicking in his senses. Fuck buddies or lovers doesn’t fit into their description, because it’s pretty hard to deal with a man who sleeps and eats and does nothing in being a King and another whose office work is irony to the justice that his pride makes him a total jerk.

Munakata, once again, doesn’t count, but do.

 

 

  
**_  
_ **

He admits to the fact that he hasn’t had any friends, to which Mikoto in contrast has a whole bunch of them, gangsters to be exact, and peripherally smiles at the people who are making asses of themselves and just having fun despite the cruelty of the world they’re living in. If he had those people by his side, he wouldn’t know where to go.

 

 

  
**_  
_ **

It only takes Mikoto a single pack of cigarettes, a bottle of two of his favorite vodka, and three meals a day to survive the shitty atmosphere that Japan has all in the four seasons. He still eats a lot, burns it down, and keeps his toned abs as if he had been working out for so long. He isn’t fazed by the alcohol that he drinks, but gets dizzy sometimes when his willpower is lazy itself to keep up with the situation.

On the other hand, Munakata completes his day with a balanced diet, exercise, and emergency drills done in SCEPTER 4. And Mikoto’s just relaxing with a smug look that Munakata wants to punch someday.

 

 

  
**_  
_ **

"You only live once." Had been the single thing that Izumo did when he slammed the thug’s face into the wall in a similar way Munakata did onto Mikoto in his cell back in the day.

Mikoto isn’t one to be angered, but when it came to HOMRA, it was serious business. Blowing up the courtyard of SCEPTER 4 after that asshole provoked him was nothing. It wasn’t like Mikoto was going to pay for the damages after all.

 

 

  
**_  
_ **

Mikoto sleeps. A lot.

He’s far too lazy to find himself a job even if he had finished at least one course in university, and had Izumo take care of all of it in his stead. He just stands now being the guardian and potentially fatherly figure to one Anna Kushina who considers him as her only warm place in the world.

He hates being the king, and has done nothing for it, because checkmate was the single end to this game.

 


End file.
